infamousdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan
Getting There Once upon a time, when FFXI was brand spankin' new, I bought a copy of FFXI. Squealing with joy, I gleefully installed it on Aby's computer. Too bad his graphics card sucked ass, so FFXI got shelved. In July 2005, Aby got me another copy and installed it on our new computer as a birthday present, and a means to keep me sane. It was two months after our daughter's birth, and it was nothing but baby baby baby. While installing the game (and after boring him to death about the awesomeness of Final Fantasy as a whole,) I called my best friend Maeriya, who happened to be hanging out with Syllna. Between the two of them, they got me onto Odin server, and gave me a pearl to my very first linkshell, RDMSupremeOfficials. Being a Rogue (chaotic neutral) in Dungeons and Dragons, I decided to take up Thief as a starter job. Thief became the bane of my existence, and currently sits at 65, after almost 5 years of hemming and hawing. Shortly after joining, I convinced Aby to make a character and trying it out, figuring he'd try it, hate it, and I'd have an extra character to myself. I should learned by then to expect the unexpected. When ToAU came out, I resisted going and touching any of the jobs there for a month of so. After discovering Blue Mage, however, I took it up to 70 and failed on my first try at G5. Disgruntled, I took Black Mage to 70, broke G5, and made it my first 75, entirely in mana burns. White Mage came next, then Dragoon, Blue Mage, and Summoner. Joined Misfits when BLM was 69, and got a WHM cap on my first run. I can easily say, of all endgame activities, Dynamis has always been my favorite. Present With the release of FFXIV imminent, I'm just bopping around Vana. Got Red Mage to 69, but taking a break. 20 minutes in a colibri party and I want to go to sleep. Samurai and Thief in the 60's, I'll eventually get back to them. Currently leveling Puppetmaster, doing FoV. The exp is slow, but the job ain't bad, so I'll keep going as long as possible. The varied levels for my jobs hint that I probably have ADD. I'm forgetful and have a short attention span at times. I'm a packrat. If I don't respond, I'm afk, probably cleaning up a mess, cooking, reading, or crocheting. Random Facts Yes, I crochet. Laugh it up. I hate the nickname Aids. I will hate you and ignore you if you use this nickname. I have full WHM relic, plus belt. Full BLM Relic, no belt yet. 4/5 BST. 3/5 PUP. 3/5 SMN. 3/5 DRG. Bunch of other random pieces. Packrat, remember that. FFXIAH says I have 50 merits total, atm. Pretty crappy. Clothcraft 93.3, plus apron and glasses. Slowly working on getting everything else to 60. It's on the to-do list. Aidan is Irish, meaning Little Fire. Only jobs I beat Maat on, is WHM and BLM.